Welcome to the New Age
by Casey 'Flame' Wolfe
Summary: They had all survived amazing odds before, but zombies? [Slash, Dark Themes, Graphic Violence, Gore]


**A/N: ****Written for the Small Fandoms Flashfic on LJ. Challenge: Apocalypse. This falls post-FF4 but I've messed slightly with the canon. Warnings on a few parts having graphic violence and gore- hey, zombies, what do you expect? ****Title comes from the song "Radioactive" by Imagine Dragons.**

* * *

The dagger slipped through the tissue at the creature's throat, lodging into the brain and stilling it. "Fuck," Brian hissed, pushing the re-dead zombie off of himself.

"Bri!" Dom's hand reached down for him, helping him to his feet. "You get bit?" Brian shook his head and Dom sighed, pulling him in close to drop a kiss on top of his head. "Too damn close."

They'd alerted a small horde of zombies on accident and despite their experience against the undead over the past few months, it was still a battle. The pair looked over to find Vince pulling his machete out of the last zombie, sinking gratefully against Leon as he wrapped a supportive arm around him. "Everyone ok?" Leon asked.

"Still in one piece," Dom answered, looking around to make sure they were all clear.

Vince was catching his breath as he said, "We need to find a place to hunker down for the night. It's getting late." The sun would be setting soon and it was best to stay put when the light disappeared, preferably in a real shelter instead of under a tree.

None of them needed to speak. It had become natural the way they worked together to stay alive. They traveled the abandoned road without a word, keeping an eye out for zombies and humans alike. If it was one thing they had learned, it was that humans could be just as dangerous as the undead that roamed freely.

They ended up running across an old farm house, clearing it and the barn out back. When it was secured they started rummaging for anything that they could add to their packs- food, medicine, ammo, weapons, and random things that came in handy on the road. Like most places they'd come across however, it had been picked over pretty well and they weren't able to salvage much.

The moon was rising in the sky, bright and full. In reality they probably should have kept moving, given there was enough light to see by. However they were getting close to Buenos Aires according to their maps and it was probably best to go in during the daylight. Couple that with the fact they were all rather exhausted and the break was well worth it.

While Leon and Vince slept, curled safely together in each other's arms in the master bedroom, Dom and Brian took first watch. There had been some hot chocolate packets they'd found and bottled water in the pantry that whoever had raided previously must have run out of room to carry. The pair sat in front of the fire, hot mugs of cocoa in hand, snuggled in close together under a blanket.

Brian nuzzled into his lover's neck, sighing in what could pass for contentment. "Haven't had a breather like this in a long time," he mentioned.

"I know." Dom frowned, an arm around his shoulders, rubbing up and down reassuringly.

"Think the city's as clear as they say?"

"Let's hope so."

"Yeah…" Brian agreed sullenly. After everything they had been through, they could really have used a break.

_Dom going to prison wasn't happening, especially since they had finally confessed their true feelings. It had been while they prepared to go across the border to get Braga, in the same garage where Brian had fallen in love with Dom all those years previous, that the blonde showed his hand. He wasn't willing to let Dom walk away again, not without knowing the truth._

_It turned out to be a good bargain as Dom finally confessed his own feelings. He too had them emerge way back when Brian had been undercover, but his rocky relationship with Letty had stood in the way. With nothing holding them back any longer- false identities, girlfriends- they'd finally let themselves have exactly what they wanted._

_So when Dom was sentenced to go back to Lompoc, he had called Rome, and along with Mia they had busted him out and made for the border. They continued going, all the way to Rio where Vince and Leon were now living together in a small house and expecting the birth of their first child thanks to a local woman named Rosa who was acting as a surrogate._

_No one counted on the outbreak._

_It had started out as an illness that was breaking out in all major cities around the world- the downside of modern air travel. Quarantines were enacted and they stayed inside as much as possible to avoid contact with anyone that might have been infected. They had no way of knowing it was much worse than any of the official channels were saying._

_It didn't take long for things to get out of control. LA, Tokyo, NYC, London, Washington DC- they were some of the first cities to fall. It was also when everyone realized exactly what they were dealing with. This wasn't just any infectious disease- it was an honest to goodness zombie apocalypse._

_Once they realized what was going on, their group made plans to leave Rio. The hospital and half the city was already under lockdown and if anything happened… well, they weren't sticking around to find out. They would have a much better chance outside of cities where the population wasn't so dense. Heading North along the coast was the plan- it was only too bad it didn't go that way._

_Before they had finished packing, the quarantine zone broke and infected got out into the rest of the city causing a panic. They held their ground for as long as possible, afraid of getting trapped within the riot that erupted. It was a solid idea, except when they enacted their escape a few days later, the first casualty happened._

_Rosa had fallen in their dash to get to the garage where their vehicles were being held. They never even had a chance to pick her up. The horde following them was on her in an instant. They all watched as Rosa was literally pulled limb from limb, her neck bitten causing blood to spray everywhere, her rounded stomach ripped open, guts spilling out along with the contents of her womb. _

_Leon screamed in utter agony, lunging forward without thought to attempt and claim their unborn child but Vince grabbed him around the middle. It took great-bodily effort from the gruff brunette and Dom to drag Leon away before they all ended up the same. As they drove from the city, Vince sat in the backseat completely in shock, Leon crying into his chest until he was so exhausted he couldn't any longer._

_They'd traveled South instead of North as they originally had planned, the evacuation point congested by all the traffic that had tried fleeing the city when it became overrun. They went as far as their gas tanks took them, unable to scavenge any fuel. And so they took to traveling on foot, continuing along the coastline, avoiding larger cities._

_Even so, they still ended up losing people. Mia was the next to go, caught by zombies unawares. Dom watched his baby sister have her throat ripped out as she tried calling out to him. It only ended up a garbled mess as she choked on her own blood. Dom wouldn't speak for three whole days._

_Rome was next, only he was killed by other survivors. They had come across a small town that had managed to keep zombies at bay. They didn't take kindly to having strangers around though. Violence erupted and Rome was shot in the head, Vince getting hit in the arm as they made their getaway. Leon nursed his lover's wound while Dom ran his hand through the blood splatter and bits of skull on Brian's cheek, fingers tangling into his blonde locks._

Brian had since cut his hair again. He'd been growing it out for Dom- he missed the curls- but it was clear it was only a liability in the world they were being forced to live in. Vince's arm had healed up, somehow managing not to get an infection, thanks mostly to Leon's mother-henning. And somehow they'd been surviving- keeping away from civilization as much as possible to avoid both zombies and humans alike.

Staying in rural areas may have worked to keep them away from danger, but supplies were also sparse. They needed to find a place to settle, and according to the reports on the radio they carried, Buenos Aires was it. It was mostly cleared of infected and a lot of survivors were there, keeping things alive. The city was the possible salvation they were looking for.

"I'm tired," Brian admitted, leaning further into Dom.

"I know baby," he murmured. Brian was so busy being strong for them- comforting Vince and Leon when they lost their child, consoling Dom when Mia was killed, keeping it together despite losing his best friend- that he neglected himself in the process. "Sleep. I'll keep watch." He pulled the blanket up around Brian's shoulders, enveloping him in warmth.

Smiling softly, Brian nodded. "I love you, Dom. Y'know that right?"

"Yeah baby, I do." He hooked Brian's chin, tilting his head so he could give him a kiss. "I love you too."

Dom watched the fire flickering in the hearth as he held a slumbering Brian in his arms. Tomorrow would take them to something new, something better. Or so they all hoped.

* * *

The next day they were able to see Escobar by the early afternoon, a borough on the outskirts of Buenos Aires. It was a welcome sight, though they knew better than to simply rush in. They took their time, sticking to some side roads to try and feel out the situation. Most of the survivors were bound to be in the heart of the city, but that didn't mean it was safe.

Sure enough, they ran across a small army of men, all equipped with automatic rifles. Unfortunately, they were spotted before they could hide in the tree line and were forced to allow the group to get closer. "Just stay cool," Dom warned them, already seeing how his best friend was getting twitchy.

Vince snorted. "Talk to me when we aren't starin' down AK-47's."

"Oh fuck," Brian cursed quietly. Two faces were familiar, and apparently they recognized him as well- Roberto and Enrique.

"You!" Enrique growled, clearly still sore about getting knocked out the last they'd seen each other.

Brian sighed heavily. "There's something worse than zombies…" he remarked.

"What're you talking about, dawg?" Leon asked, not understanding.

"Carter Verone."

* * *

They were disarmed and led to a mansion that reminded Brian a lot of the Miami compound, though with a clearly Argentinian flare. According to his minions, Carter had moved back to the country after getting out of prison the previous year. Since the outbreak, he and all his employees had held up at the mansion- they themselves had just stepped out for a patrol.

They were led inside, made to wait in the foyer while Roberto went upstairs- presumably to find Carter. They all kept quiet, knowing the stories from Brian about what happened in Miami. None of them were looking forward to this confrontation, and all Dom could do was give his lover a reassuring nod.

"Brian O'Conner," a voice spoke, drawing their attention. A suave brunette was descending the stairs, trailed by Roberto. "Imagine my surprise to find _you _here."

"Feeling's mutual," Brian answered evenly.

As Carter walked towards them, to their surprise he smiled. "It's good to see you," the drug lord admitted, going so far as to hug Brian. All the blonde could do was stand there in shock. When he pulled away, Carter chuckled at the look on his face. "Don't be so surprised, Corazon. What? Did you think I'd hold a grudge?"

Brian snorted. "I'm shocked there's no rats already."

That caused Carter to laugh, shaking his head. "Forget it. You're safe from me. So's that friend of yours…"

The blonde frowned then. "Rome's dead."

Carter's smile faltered. "Sorry," he replied quietly and to them all it sounded sincere. How was _this _the infamous drug lord they'd heard about? After a moment, he motioned for them to follow him into the formal living room. "Come. Make yourselves at home."

As they all settled in, Carter went to the wet bar to make drinks. "I take it you were headed for the city?" he asked, passing Brian a scotch first.

"Yeah. Word is its safe," he answered, sipping at the drink.

"Maybe from the infected. But the living are worse most of the times. It's still hell in there. Out here we're pretty safe. All the utilities are still functioning for the time being. If they go… we have backup generators, solar power, the works. Combine that with our stores of food and questionably obtained weapons cache and, well… you're much better off here." Everyone had a drink then and Carter gave a small toast in their direction.

"Are you inviting us to stay here?" Brian questioned.

"That's exactly what I'm offering, yes."

"You don't even know us," Dom argued.

"You're with Brian, so I assume you're his family. The one he did everything in Miami for."

Brian seemed taken back. "You ran a check on me?"

"Of course. Hence why I'm not angry with you. You were screwed by the system, same as I was. I lost track of you shortly after you joined the FBI field office though."

The blonde smirked. "I was in deep cover for five years."

"Well, that would explain it."

Brian decided to introduce them all at least. "This is Dom, Vince, and Leon. What's left of our family..."

"You lost more than just Rome then?" The blonde nodded and Carter murmured, "I'm sorry." He took a drink of his liquor before inquiring casually, "So, you'll be staying then?"

Vince and Leon looked at each other carefully, neither of them having touched their drinks. Dom furrowed his brows, looking between them and his lover. Before he could say a word though, Brian was replying, "Sure. Don't see why not."

Dom growled, setting his scotch on the coffee table before grabbing his partner's arm. "Can I talk to you? Alone?" he added, looking at Carter pointedly. He pulled Brian up, taking him through another doorway that put them in the kitchen. "What are you doing?" he hissed. "You don't speak for all of us like that! You didn't even ask us what we thought!"

"It's a smart move, Dom," he argued. "It's safe here. That's what we wanted. Food, shelter, security…"

"And a drug lord who tried to kill you."

"He thought I was a cop."

"And that makes it ok?"

Brian sighed heavily. "No, but it's to be expected. You tried to rip my head off too as I recall… Twice in fact."

Dom made a face. "That's different and you know it." Brian raised a brow at that and his lover looked away, gazing out the window over the sink into the massive back yard. "You told me what happened… I'm supposed to just trust that he won't hurt you?"

"I'd never hurt Brian." They both turned to find Carter standing in the doorway.

"Yeah?" Dom asked skeptically. "And why's that?"

"Because I love him," was the response, said so open and honest that it caused them both to freeze. Carter only shrugged at their reaction. "Fell for him during the op. When I thought he betrayed me… I was actually planning on leaving Monica high and dry on the docks and bring you with me," he admitted, meeting Brian's gaze. "When my associates did some digging and I learned the truth, well, I planned to find you, but…"

"Like ya said," Brian spoke, "you lost me."

"Exactly. So I decided to come home and figured you'd surface at some point." He smirked. "Wasn't quite expecting it in quite this way though."

"I had no idea," Brian spoke, glancing at Dom a moment before admitting, "I thought it was a one way street." That made Carter grin, that predatory way that he had about him. It didn't scare Brian though, if anything it excited him.

Dom however wasn't so sure about what was happening. "Well, too little, too late I guess Verone," he mentioned, slipping an arm around Brian's waist.

All Carter did was look the larger man over appraisingly before giving another shrug. "I don't mind sharing." He tilted his head, a coy grin coming across his face as he added, "And you're certainly easy on the eyes."

That threw Dom, although only for a moment. His eyes roved over the well-dressed male, noting he was put together well himself. "You… With the two of us?" he clarified.

"That's what I'm suggesting."

Dom mulled it over a moment before smirking. "A'right."

"What?!" Brian sputtered in reply. "Don't I get a say in this?"

That made Dom grin wickedly, pulling him in close. "You said we're stayin' here… So, I say we're stayin' in the master bedroom."

"Let me show you the way," Carter purred, stepping up into their space.

Brian had no power against the both of them and thus had little choice but to allow them to drag him off. Not that he was about to complain about having them both.

* * *

The trio laid sated and content in the plush King bed. Brian had his head on Carter's stomach, Dom curled up into the brunette's side while running his fingers through blonde curls. Smiling down at Brian, Carter commented, "Seriously? This is what it took to get you in my bed? The zombie apocalypse?" Brian smiled up at him and Dom grinned against Carter's neck as he nuzzled into it.

Brian pushed himself up, moving to place a soft kiss on Dom's mouth before doing the same to their new lover. Carter smiled, tongue flicking along the blonde's lips. Brian tilted his head to deepen the kiss, allowing his tongue entrance. They were interrupted by Dom placing firm kisses along Carter's neck, the latter turning his head to meet his lips.

"Well, I think showers and food are in order," Dom ended up saying as he pulled away. "Then time to check for zombies before nightfall." He went to get up, only to be tugged back down by Brian.

There would be time for that later, now that they'd found a place to stay. Brian had no desire to leave the bed for the rest of the day- or night for that matter. "Zombies will still be there in the morning…" he mused, and all his lovers could do was smile.

_Nothing was a certainty in the world they found themselves living in. But if they at least had each other, then that was something worth fighting for._


End file.
